


Yawn and stretch

by Kathee_HDS



Series: GO Drabbles [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, I'm soft for them, M/M, but not really, hand holding, how to sneak your arm around your date, movie date, watching a movie, yawn and stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: Crowley had a plan, he'd seen it work a thousand times: First you invite your crush to a movie date, then you hold their hand in the dark, and, just like that, you're dating.It looked so easy in the movies.





	Yawn and stretch

It had been Crowley's idea to do a movie night.

According to him they had just released a straight-to-video sequel that contradicted the moral of the first installment, and they "simply have to watch it, angel!"  
Five minutes into the movie -and halfway through the popcorn bucket- found Crowley stealing glances at Aziraphale in the darkened room. Or, more precisely, at Aziraphale's left hand, casually laying on the sofa, side by side with his. The angel's coat had rode up a bit and his wrist was exposed, and Crowley wanted nothing more than running his fingertips over that patch of soft skin.

The demon's hands twitched, and he fought against the raw want of caressing the angel's hand, of lacing those fingers between his own, maybe even pressing his lips to the pulse point, and feel Aziraphale's faint heartbeat.  
But no, that would be too much, too fast, and he honestly wanted to discuss the film with the angel afterwards. But maybe just moving his hand a bit to the right, so their fingers would press against eachother, make it look like an accident? Maybe if he just...  
  
Aziraphale's hand moved out of reach just when Crowley had closed his eyes and decided to act, and so his hand grasped nothing but air.  
Crowley stared at his hand, puzzled, for a second that stretched into eternity. Everything had been accounted for, he'd calculated it all, or so he thought. But Aziraphale had chosen that moment to yawn, and was stretching widely. Crowley humphed and sagged against the sofa, releasing the breath he'd been holding since he'd set his eyes on that blessed hand. Lucky thing he didn't need to breathe, because the film was nearing the final plot twist and it had all been for naught. He was planning on huffing again and sulking a bit more when the angel's hand landed onto his left shoulder and he froze.  
He tentatively rose his hand to touch the one on his shoulder, and was greeted by Aziraphale's soft fingers grabbing him gently. Turning to the left he saw their joined hands and marveled at the shadows that played over them.  
He then turned to the owner of said hand, a very flushed angel that was staring intently to the movie.

The screen faded to black and credits started rolling, but both stayed glued to their spot, Aziraphale staring unblinkingly at the screen and Crowley staring breathless at Aziraphale.  
  
The credits ended and they both jolted, hands retreating to their original positions.  
  
"So, um... Thoughts?" Crowley tried, managing to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, his voice strained. "You know, my dear? I don't think I grasped the more subtle aspects of the movie. Maybe we ought to watch it again?" Aziraphale offered his hand and the demon took it, regarding the angel's eyes in awe, hopeful smiles playing on their lips.

Someone snapped fingers and the film started playing again, but neither paid any mind to it. They were lost into eachother's eyes, and the long denied feeling of hands joined in a loving caress.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by discussing a twist to this wonderful fanart: https://twitter.com/faith_schaffer/status/1149048318976126976?s=20
> 
> Because as much as Crowley tries, he's not that cool.


End file.
